First Day Of School
by Spuffy57
Summary: ONE SHOT: Snape's first day of preschool. AU!


_This is a pretty random story. I'm not even sure what I think of it. My friend's car broke down and I was watching an episode of South Park on my ipod when the characters were in preschool. So I guess I was inspired. Yes I was inspired by South Park._

_Anway I hope you like it!!_

* * *

"Mum, please I don't want to go," a five-year-old Severus Snape said clinging to his mothers arm.

"It's alright, Severus. You'll love pre-school." She kissed him on the head and gave him a quick hug. 

Snape's father kneeled down in front of him. Mrs. Green, the teacher, was watching them smiling. He smirked and hugged his son for show.

"Don't even think about trying any of that magic business here, alright? You'll regret it if you do." Tobias hissed in Snape's ear.

Eileen put her hand on her husbands shoulder. "He cant help it, dear. It's hard for young wizards to be able to control their magic sometimes. You wouldn't understand."

Tobias spun around and glared at her. "You're damn right I don't understand and I don't want to." He said through clenched teeth. He grabbed her arm hard causing Eileen to wince.

"Time to leave, _dear_." He said softly. Eileen nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She smiled down at Snape.

"I'll see you later, honey. Have fun and please-" She looked at her husband for a moment and then back at Snape. "Please behave."

Snape may have been young but he knew that meant try not to do any magic or he'd get hit again. He nodded and hugged his mother.

Tobias dragged Eileen away from her son and out of the room.

Snape sadly sat down at a abandoned table. He silently watched all the other children playing. Then someone pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

Snape looked over to see who the person was. He saw a girl with bouncy red hair and huge green eyes smiling at him.

"Hi!" She said happily. "I'm Lily."

Snape couldn't help but give a small smile. There something about this girl's aura that cheered him up.

"I'm Severus." He said.

Lily smiled again. "Neat. I like your name."

Snape was taken back usually people laughed at him when he told them what his name is.

"Really?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it's really different."

Snape smiled brightly and looked down at his hands. When he looked up again he saw a boy standing in front of him facing Lily. He looked over and saw three boys watching James. One had curly brown hair, the other was clutching a book and whispering something to the boy with the curly hair and the last boy was shorter then the rest and certainly plumper.

The boy cleared his throat. "My name is James Potter." He announced to Lily. She raised an eye brow waiting for him to continue.

"These are my friends Sirius, Remus and Peter." He said pointing to three boys standing off to the side.

Lily smiled softly at all of them.

James handed her a piece of paper. "I made this for you. I think you're really pretty."

"Thank you," Lily said slowly. She looked down at drawing scribbled on the paper. There was a picture of what was meant to look like a flower. It just looked like a red blob with a green stem.

"This is my new friend Severus." She said pointing to Snape.

James spun around with an amused look on his face. His glasses slid off his nose. They were obviously too big for him. "Severus? What kind of name is that?"

Peter and Sirius laughed loudly. Remus didn't want to be cruel, but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Don't be mean!" Lily said to James.

James looked at her. "Come play with us. You don't want to be here with him. I mean if the name wasn't bad enough, look at him."

James and his friends stared at Snape taking in his long black hair, pale skin and a nose that he has not grown into.

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted. She crumbled up the picture and threw it at him.

James looked shocked. Sirius chuckled and Remus elbowed him. Sirius stopped laughing and glared at Snape.

"I think she would rather be with Sebtris." Sirius said amused.

"Severus." Snape snapped.

"Oh. He speaks!" Sirius laughed at himself. Out of no where a red block hit him the back of the head.

He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. Peter's eyes whitened. "I saw that! Lily made that happen!"

Lily looked shocked. "No I-I didn't mean to."

"MRS. GREEN!" Peter shouted. "MRS GREEEEN!!!"

"No, Peter, don't tell on her." James said.

"Fine." Peter grumbled. Mrs Green came rushing over to Peter.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Mrs. Green looked down at Sirius who was still rubbing the back of his head. "What happened here?"

James threw Peter a warning glance. Peter looked from James to Lily.

"Lily did it!" Peter screamed.

"Traitor." James said, stumbling over the word.

"Is this true Lily?" Mrs. Green asked.

Lily looked like she was about to cry. "It was me, Mrs. Green." said Snape.

She looked at Snape and sighed. "Time out for you Severus." She grabbed his hand and led him towards a corner.

"I'm going to have to tell your parents about what you just did, young man." She said, shoving him in a chair facing the corner.

Snape's eye's whitened in fear. "No, please don't." He whimpered.

At that point Mrs. Green was already walking away. Lily ran over to him when Mrs. Green's back was turned. "Thank you, Severus." She said shyly. "You're my bestest friend!"

She threw her arms around him. Snape hugged her back. He looked over a James who looked like he had just been punched.

Lily let go and pulled up a chair next to him. "Do you want a cookie? My mum made them."

"Okay," Snape said happily.

Lily's lunch box levitated across the room into her arms. "Don't tell anyone that I can do this stuff, okay?" She whispered.

"It's alright. I can too." Snape said smiling. He was happy to meet someone just like him.

Lily's eyes whitened. "Wow! I thought I was the only one."

The two were inseparable for the rest of the day. When Snape's mum came to pick him up Lily ran over and hugged Snape. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sev!"

Snape followed his mother out the door waving to Lily.


End file.
